Hanakotoba
by NinaHeartBroken
Summary: Amor, devoção e alianças reatadas - por mais que Arthur fosse orgulhoso, ele havia decidido que abrira mão disso para estar com quem amava. - AsaSaku, presente para a PanKo


**Hetalia não me pertence. Agradecimento especial à Ironborn, que além de editar a capa, betou a fanfic pra mim. Vê, sua linda.  
****Eu usei duas músicas principais para me inspirar - On Rainy Days (B2ST) e Hello My Ex (MBLAQ) -, mas também usei outras três para ouvir durante a escrita - Happy Ending (Mika), Tried do Walk e Only Learned Bad Things (B1A4). Acho que dá pra escutar qualquer uma dessas enquanto lê, mas aconselho a primeira, On Rainy Days.**

**Enfim... Boa leitura~**

* * *

_Linguagem das Flores_

* * *

Sentimentos são estranhos - quanto mais fugimos deles, mais fortes ficam. E quando você se esquece da existência deles, pode ser que uma coisa boba faça com que eles voltem a existir. Seja amor ou ódio, você não pode simplesmente ignorá-los.

E Arthur estava tomando consciência disso quando saiu do hotel naquela manhã. Como ele mesmo pensou, o seu "atestado de falha".

Por várias vezes, desde o fim da aliança anglo-japonesa, pegou-se pensando na garota. Não podia negar que Sakura era simplesmente adorável, e no seu interior, o inglês se culpava por aquela união ter terminado. Talvez, se não tivesse deixado Alfred influenciá-lo tanto, não teria perdido a japonesa - era assim que ele pensava.

Mesmo depois do que tinha acontecido, Sakura ainda tratava o inglês bem, sempre sorrindo genuinamente quando se viam - mesmo que aquele sorriso, algumas vezes, tivesse gosto de amargura no fundo. Ah, talvez fosse por isso que ainda não tinha conseguido esquecê-la. Todas as vezes que via aquele sorriso, era como se seu coração nunca tivesse pertencido a mais ninguém, apenas àquela garota.

Ao pensar nisso, Arthur realmente começou a indagar-se se valia a pena viver daquele jeito. Poderia fingir que não sentia mais nada - e era isso que fazia desde a sua separação -, mas não conseguia enganar a si mesmo. Se pudesse, viveria novamente os tempos da aliança, mesmo que isso significasse sofrer com a separação novamente.

Quando passou pela floricultura, o inglês não hesitou em entrar, logo tirando um livro de bolso - presente antigo de Sakura. "A Linguagem das Flores". Passou pelo mostruário, tentando escolher qual flor levaria. Pensou em levar camélia ou rosas - ambas vermelhas -, mas, queria ser sutil. Ao passar pelo crisântemo, sorriu - ah, a flor do país da sua amada. Por fim, decidiu que levaria um buquê de rosas brancas e não-me-esqueças. Devoção e amor verdadeiro.

Agora sim estava pronto. Um pouco ansioso, voltou a seguir pelo caminho que daria na casa da japonesa. Sabia que ela não o trataria mal nem faria desfeita de seu presente, o máximo que ela poderia falar era que ela não sentia mais nada. E se esse fosse o caso... Bem, ele conseguiria um voo urgente para a Inglaterra se pagasse um pouco mais por isso.

Quando passou pelo jardim impecável de Sakura - que, graças à neve, não estava tão impecável assim -, sentiu seu estômago dar voltas. Suas pernas queriam voltar pelo caminho que ele tinha seguido, talvez esconder-se durante alguns dias em sua casa e remoer o que não tinha feito... Talvez. Mas era tarde demais para isso - era o que o inglês repetia para si mesmo, principalmente quando tocou a campainha.

— Arthur-san? — O inglês sentiu-se corar um pouco ao ouvir a garota chamando-lhe quando abriu a porta.

— Eh... Sakura. — Sorriu, um pouco constrangido — Espero não estar lhe atrapalhando.

— Não... Eu estava jogando mahjong online... Entre, por favor — Então ela deu um passo para trás, deixando Arthur entrar.

Após tirar seus sapatos, ele se endireitou, respirando fundo e tentando não parecer um idiota - como se já não bastasse corar até o último fio de cabelo, não deixaria sua atitude estragar aquela tarde.

— Sakura... São para você. — Ele falou, entendendo o buquê.

Então se deixou perder na visão que tinha dela. Tímida, a japonesa segurou o buquê, sorrindo. Sua face logo ganhou cor também, e quando ela fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para sentir o cheiro das flores, sua franja tampou levemente seu rosto. Sem que percebesse, Arthur sorriu também, encantado com a garota à sua frente. Como tinha deixado-a escapar?

E quando ela percebeu o olhar que recebia do mais velho, corou ainda mais, desviando rapidamente o olhar.

— Sente-se, por favor — Sakura comentou, indicando-lhe o sofá — Obrigada pelas flores, Arthur-san... Vou coloca-las na água e preparar um chá para nós... Sinta-se à vontade. Com licença.

Então ela saiu, deixando Arthur sozinho na sala.

Ele estava lá. Tinha criado coragem para sair da sua zona de conforto e ir atrás do que queria... De quem queria. Sentou-se no sofá, sentindo o seu coração acelerar mais. Como ela tinha tanto efeito sobre ele? Enquanto estava lá, resolveu pensar no que falar - já tinha feito isso nas semanas anteriores, mas assim que pôs o pé naquela sala, esqueceu-se completamente do que tinha ensaiado no espelho todos os dias. E mesmo assim, quando se lembrou, aquilo tudo pareceu-lhe desnecessário... E completamente idiota.

Frustrado, passou a mão pelo rosto. E quando ia abrir a boca pra xingar baixo, Sakura apareceu na sala, segurando uma bandeja. Colocou-a na mesinha entre os sofás, servindo o chá para o inglês e para si.

— Obrigado, Sakura — Arthur murmurou, segurando sua xícara e sorrindo. A japonesa também sorriu, como se dissesse "obrigada".

E parou novamente para admirar a garota.

Com a sua delicadeza usual, Sakura segurou a xícara, parando um momento para apreciar o cheiro de canela do chá. Soprou o líquido quente, fazendo um pouco de vapor subir e um pequeno sorriso surgir em seus lábios. Então tomou um gole, fechando os olhos. Era incrível como ela conseguia fazer algo tão simples - como tomar chá - se tornar uma experiência linda.

— Então, Arthur-san, como está o chá? — Sakura perguntou, colocando as pernas sobre o sofá e apoiando o cotovelo no braço do sofá.

— Está ótimo — Respondeu, tomando um gole do chá e sorrindo. Ela sorriu de volta, colocando a xícara sobre a mesinha.

— Não sabia que estava por aqui. Se soubesse, teria convidado-o para jantar aqui em casa ontem... O Nini e os outros estavam aqui — Sakura comentou, olhando discretamente para baixo.

— Eu cheguei ontem de tarde, estava cansado à noite. — Ele respondeu, mexendo nervosamente com as mãos em seu colo.

— Se não lhe incomoda a pergunta... Porque está aqui? — E mesmo sob aquela fachada de desinteresse que a japonesa tentou mostrar, Arthur percebeu que aquela pergunta tinha uma expectativa por trás.

— Eu vim para ver você. — Respondeu-a, seu rosto ganhando mais cor.

Sakura também corou, apertando levemente o estofado do sofá. Então ele realmente queria vê-la. Aquela resposta surpreendeu-a ao mesmo tempo em que a deixou feliz. Mas, apesar disso, também estava receosa, como sempre ficava com o inglês. E nessa contradição interna, ela acabou ficando em silêncio, procurando uma resposta para o que o outro tinha falado. Quando percebeu que não conseguiria achar uma, então sorriu novamente, se levantando.

— Eu vou preparar algo para comermos — Então ela saiu da sala, indo - ou seria melhor falar fugindo? - para a cozinha.

Então Arthur ficou sozinho novamente. Falar aquilo tinha sido mais difícil do que pensava. No final das contas, era o orgulho que separava os dois - ele era orgulhoso demais para pedir desculpas e ela provavelmente era orgulhosa demais para dar o braço a torcer. Pensou que quando falasse isso, ela não ficaria tanto na defensiva, mas logo percebeu como estava errado. Ele sempre esteve errado.

Mas daquela vez, faria tudo se acertar novamente.

Levantou-se do sofá, juntando a coragem que tinha, e dirigiu-se até a cozinha. Parou na porta, observando a japonesa, que estava de costas para ele. Tinham alguns biscoitos perto de sua mão, e dava para perceber que ela não estava fazendo nada, simplesmente tomava um tempo para si mesma - longe de Arthur.

— Você não tem o direito de vir aqui e brincar comigo, sabia? — Ela falou assim que percebeu a presença dele.

— Eu não estou brincando com você, Sakura. Eu... E-Eu sinto sua falta, maldição. — Falou, fechando a mão em punhos.

— Então por quê, Arthur? Por quê você nunca me disse isso? — Ela fechou os olhos, tentando se controlar.

O inglês foi até ela e passou os braços pela sua cintura, abraçando-a e apoiando o queixo em seu ombro. Sakura abaixou a cabeça, colocando os braços por cima dos dele, apertando suas mãos.

— Eu estou dizendo, não estou? — Ele perguntou, e recebeu apenas um aceno de cabeça dela, assentindo — Eu te amo, Sakura, e sinto sua falta — Aquele silêncio durou apenas alguns segundos, então ela finalmente o respondeu.

— Eu também sinto sua falta... — Ela virou, então abraçou forte o outro — E eu te amo, Arthur-san.

Arthur manteve o abraço, acariciando a cabeça da garota com uma mão. As mãos de Sakura apertavam a blusa nas costas do inglês, como se ele pudesse escapar a qualquer momento. O loiro, com carinho, segurou o queixo da japonesa, levantando seus rostos. E após dar um pequeno sorriso, fechou os olhos e beijou a garota.

Ela apertou mais as mãos nas costas do inglês, retribuindo o beijo e, sem perceber, levantou-se um pouco, ficando na ponta dos pés. Quando criou mais segurança, trouxe suas mãos para a frente, segurando o rosto do britânico. Este tomou a chance para aprofundar o beijo, aproximando-a mais de si.

Um pouco hesitante, Sakura quebrou o beijo, olhando para Arthur.

— Você promete que nunca mais vai embora? — Perguntou, prendendo, sem perceber, a respiração, ansiosa em saber a resposta.

— Nunca mais, querida. — Então eles sorriram.

Porque sentimentos são complicados, mas quando são retribuídos, eles fazem com que tudo valha a pena.

* * *

**Uh, então... Foi isso. Pra quem não sabe, hoje é o aniversário da Aliança Anglo-Japonesa, e eu realmente queria fazer algo pra comemorar. E mama, espero que tenha gostado do presente. :3 (Menos uma fanfic na lista *apanha*)**  
**Enfim, reviews?**


End file.
